Florilèges
by Scripturiens
Summary: Colección de one-shots y viñetas adaptados al español. [Mimato]
1. Excusas Por Qué Fallamos en el Amor

**Notas de Autor:** No me gusta escribir en español pero estoy tratando de hacerlo más seguido. Esta pieza está traducida, la original fue escrita en inglés y está inspirada en un poema del mismo nombre por la autora británica Warsan Shire. Adapté el contenido para que encajara dentro del contexto de mi headcanon, dónde Yamato y Mimi tienen una complicada pero muy linda relación.

Quizá considere traducir todos mis one-shots de Mimato pero ehh, no contaría con ello.

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no es mío y probablemente nunca lo sea.

* * *

1\. Los hombres en mi familia tenemos una maldición; no sabemos amar bien.

2\. Lo lamento, nunca quise lastimarte.

3\. Mi madre se fue con mi hermano una vez; creo que nunca volví a ser el mismo.

4\. No, la amo. Sólo no sé cómo no hacerla llorar.

5\. No sé amar cosas rotas.

6\. Nosotros no somos como tus padres.

7\. Tú nunca aprendiste a sostenerme bien.

8\. Te amaba, pero eras una pequeña guerra.

9\. Se encerró en un lugar que yo no pude alcanzar.

10\. Tal vez el amor siempre está en la zona horaria equivocada.

11\. Aún escribo canciones acerca de cuándo me dejaste.

12\. Siempre fuimos muy rudos, aun cuando tratamos de ser gentiles.

13\. No sé cómo no ser solitario.

14\. Ella es demasiado intensa. Apenas puedo verla sin quemarme.

15\. Conocí la palabra _divorcio_ antes de entender qué era el matrimonio.

16\. Tienes demasiado equipaje.

17\. Ser hija única te ha hecho egoísta.

18\. No puedes hacer un hogar de una persona.

19\. Estamos mejor como amigos, ¿sabes?

20\. Nunca aprendiste a esperar.

21\. Tus manos son muy pequeñas, muy frágiles. No puedo darte lo que soy.

22\. El hielo es algo difícil de amar. También lo eres tú.

23\. No, él me ama. Sólo me hace llorar mucho.

24\. Ella vivía muy lejos, nunca podría pedirle que volviera.

25\. Estás enamorado de alguien más. Debería ser yo.

26\. Estás hecha para ser amada con fuerza.

27\. No puedo amar lo que no puedo entender.

28\. Existes en algún lado y también dentro de mí.

29\. Incluso entonces nos separaban mundos completos.

30\. Él dijo, _"ça fait mal, mais je t'aime"_. Yo dije, _"non, ça fait juste"._


	2. Macarrones

**NA:** Han sido tan dulces que me han convencido de hacer el esfuerzo en traerles mi trabajo adaptado al español. Lo que el pueblo pide, eso obtiene.

[1] Los eventos de esta historia en particular estarían ubicados antes o más bien _durante_ el Episodio 38 de Adventure 02, cuando Sora decide darle a Yamato unas galletitas hechas en casa para Navidad.

[2] Muchas me han preguntado de dónde nace el apodo "Mi-rin". Debo decirles que me tomó muchísimo tiempo (más de lo que quisiera admitir) encontrar un apodo que fuese dulce y tierno para ella (ya que desprecio con todo mi ser el sobrenombre "Meems"), y que es producto de muchos intentos y mucha investigación. El nombre _Rin_ es 'digno' y 'frío' y aunque _Ren_ es 'amor', me pareció que Mi-rin sonaba más lindo, ¿no? Prometo que pronto escribiré alguna historia de cuando Yamato le puso el tierno sobrenombre.

* * *

Había escogido el papel azul real, terminando de adornar el paquete con un lazo color plateado. Sonrió, pensando que tal vez le gustaría el arreglo de colores. No estaba segura si lo notaría _pero si lo hacía,_ se dijo a sí misma, estaría feliz con su elección. El camino hacia el lugar en sí no fue muy largo o cansado aunque pudo haber sido porque estaba algo nerviosa y eso usualmente se manifestaba mediante un exceso de energía. Parpadeo lentamente, sus ojos estudiando el callejón virtualmente vacío mientras mordía su labio inferior nerviosamente. No habían muchas personas – ciertamente nadie la estaba viendo. La mayoría se encontraba en el otro lado del edificio esperando con ansias a que el show comenzara.

Una gentil brisa sopló haciendo que Tachikawa Mimi temblara ligeramente por el frío. Miró hacia arriba. El clima ciertamente estaba empeorando, se ponía cada vez más frío con el pasar de las horas pero ella sólo esperaba que estuviera lo suficientemente frío para que nevara pronto. Después de todo, la Navidad sin nieve simplemente no era Navidad. La chica tomó algo de aire, ajustando su linda boina rosa y apretando el paquete un poco más fuerte mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. Levantó una mano para tocar pero más fue su sorpresa cuando la puerta se abrió de una vez, revelando un par de ojos azul profundo que pertenecían a Ishida Yamato.

Reconociéndola, Yamato sonrió al verla – una pequeña media-sonrisa que él guardaba sólo para ella y que ella contestó con una completa de su parte.

"Mimi-chan," le saludó, abriendo la puerta y haciendo un gesto para que entrara. "No deberías estar aquí afuera, está muy frío."

"No está tan frío," mintió, pero entró de una vez, escuchando el suave clic de la puerta al cerrarse tras ella. Estaba mucho más cálido adentro, pero las manos de Mimi aún temblaban un poco mientras sostenía el paquete que él aún no había visto, o preguntado al respecto. No esperaba que lo hiciera – Yamato podía ser muy prudente y no le gustaba inmiscuirse en los asuntos de los demás. Eso era algo que le gustaba de él.

"Viniste," le dijo de repente, caminando a lo largo del pasillo a sabiendas que no tenía que decirle que le siguiera.

"Estaba en el vecindario," la chica contestó, encogiendo sus hombros. Tiró sus cabellos color canela sobre su hombro mientras hablaba. Era una mentira y él lo sabía, pero no dijo nada al respecto. Ella sabía que no lo haría.

Había otra puerta, y fue por esta que entraron. La pequeña sala estaba pobremente decorada – había un gran espejo, algo sucio y opaco en lugares; un par de muebles bajos, una mesa de centro y varios afiches que no combinaban ni con el color de las paredes ni entre ellos. Era más que todo una sala de espera dónde los intérpretes podían relajarse y descansar mientras se preparaban para sus shows, y fue ahí que Yamato dejó su estuche, abrigo y bufanda. Se sentó en uno de los sillones, descansando sus pies en la vieja mesa frente a él mientras Mimi se sentaba en ella, mirándolo casualmente con sus tobillos cruzados uno sobre el otro. Ninguno dijo nada, pero se sonreían y disfrutaban de la cercanía que el lugar ofrecía.

Ella fue la primera en romper el silencio.

"No puedo quedarme," le dijo simplemente mientras Yamato la veía de lado.

"Supuse que no lo harías," admitió con un suspiro, "Pero igual, me alegra que hayas venido."

Mimi le sonrió, quitándose su boina y observando su reflejo en el espejo detrás de él.

"Te traje algo." Sus dedos se crispaban alrededor de la caja y la extendió hacia él, sonriendo al verle inclinarse y tomarla de sus manos. Sus dedos se tocaron por un instante. Sus mejillas se sentían cálidas con su mirada puesta en ella. "Espero que te gusten."

Había encontrado la caja en una tienda especial de repostería y confección cuando compró los ingredientes que necesitaba para preparar su sorpresa. En algún momento en sus conversaciones telefónicas Yamato había mencionado que aunque no le encantaban los dulces, tenía una debilidad especial por los macarrones. Le recordaban a su hogar, a su familia en Francia y siempre había disfrutado de las pequeñas confecciones. Desde aquel día Mimi pasó más tardes de las que alguna vez admitiría tratando de perfeccionar el arte de preparar las delicadas galletitas francesas, sólo para poder hacerlas para él algún día.

Él se miraba muy agradecido, si bien lo había tomado por sorpresa. Sus mejillas también estaban ligeramente rosadas y Mimi tenía que admitir que el verse apenado le quedaba muy bien a Ishida Yamato.

"No tenías que hacerlo," murmur, "Muchas gracias, Mi-rin."

"¡Ábrelo!" le dijo ella, riendo un poco, "No lo traje sólo para que lo quedaras viendo, sabes."

Yamato soltó una pequeña risa, pero hizo lo que se le dio. Le gustó la manera en que lo envolvió, notando que los colores le recordaban a Gabumon. Mimi era así, tomando cuidado de detalles tan pequeños que nadie más siquiera notaría. Muy cuidadosamente, sus dedos tiraron del papel y dejaron a la vista la caja, sus ojos abriéndose al ver los macarrones nítidamente surtidos, todos en distintos colores. Se miraban tan bien, que parecían comprados.

"¿Tú hiciste esto?" preguntó. La chica asintió felizmente.

"Sí," le dijo, sintiéndose muy orgullosa, "¿No se ven lindos?"

"Se ven increíbles," le dijo, pero luego frunció el ceño. "¿Es seguro comerlos?"

Mimi le dio una mirada peligrosamente vacía, arqueando una ceja.

"_¿Disculpa?"_

"Estoy bromeando," él joven corrigió rápidamente, riendo otra vez. Yamato abrió la caja y tomó un macarrón verde – probablemente pistacho. La chica de cabellos claros asentía con la cabeza, incitándole que lo probara. Yamato abrió la boca y tomó la mitad de un mordisco, sus ojos brillando y sus labios tornándose en otra de sus raras sonrisas mientras masticaba.

"Están exquisitos, Mimi," le halagó, haciendo que Mimi aplaudiera con felicidad y que sus sonrisas se tornaran un rosa más profundo.

"¿De verdad te gustan?" le preguntó, y era claro que había estado nerviosa. "Me alegra tanto escucharlo."

"Ven," le dijo, ofrenciendole un macarrón rosa y observando mientras ella le daba una pequeña mordida mientras se movía para sentarse a su lado, sorprendiéndole un poco. Mimi tenía una manera de hacer las cosas tan simplemente, con tanta facilidad, que muchas veces lo tomaba desprevenido. Apoyó su cabeza en su hombro mientras él terminaba su postre.

No le dijo nada ese día, pero su presente le había enternecido más de lo que ella podría haber esperado. No tenía ni idea de cómo Mimi sabía que éstas eran sus galletas favoritas, ni sabía que ella había aprendido a hacerlas para él. Pero lo hizo, y esto provocó que el estómago de Yamato se revoloteara un poco y que su corazón latiera sólo un poco más rápido.

"Ya casi es hora de tu concierto," Mimi dijo, viendo su reloj de muñeca y levantándose de una vez.

Yamato se encogió de hombros, sorprendido de cuan frío se sintió al perder contacto con ella.

"Aún tengo algo de tiempo."

Alguien tocó la puerta y Yamato volteó a ver sobre su hombre cuando se abrió. Gabumon le saludó sin notar la presencia de la castaña, quién estaba parada detrás de la puerta.

"Tienes una visita," le dijo con naturalidad, "Creo que Sora ha venido a verte."

Yamato parpadeó, como saliendo de un trance; le ofreció una sonrisa a su compañero Digimon. "¿Puedes atenderla un momento?" le preguntó, "Salgo enseguida."

"Claro, yo la atiendo."

Mimi estaba recostada en contra de la pared, sonriéndole con cierta tristeza. Cualquier calidez que había en la habitación se fue con Gabumon mientras ambos pensaban en sus palabras.

"Debo irme ya," Mimi dijo.

Yamato la miraba. No sorprendido, ni triste, ni molesto – sólo la miraba como si tratara de memorizar las suaves líneas de su rostro. Lentamente, asintió y se puso de pie. Mimi caminó hacia el sillón y cogió su boina, poniéndosela con cuidado y viéndose como si hubiese salido directamente de alguna revista de alta costura y diseño con su largo abrigo blanco, medias oscuras y botines bajos. Yamato no podía recordar haberle visto sencilla alguna vez.

Abrió su boca para decir algo, pero él le ganó – "Te acompaño afuera," dijo automáticamente. Mimi asintió.

Caminaron en silencio y ella no lo cuestionó al tomar el camino opuesto al que habían entrado. Había otra salida de emergencia a un lado del edificio, dónde estaban todas sus fanáticas esperándolo y ahí, Mimi se perdería fácilmente en la multitud. No había notado que él seguía cargando la caja en su mano y su sonrisa fue difícil de esconder cuando lo hizo. ¿Qué importaba, lo que haría ahora, si esa caja seguía entre sus dedos?

"¿Yama-kun?"

Él la miró, arqueando una ceja.

"¿Sí?"

"Por favor no le digas."

No contestó, pero pudo ver como sus dedos apretaban la caja en su mano. Sus labios estaban apretados en una firme y delgada línea y no sabía qué decirle, pero de repente Mimi estaba frente a él, parada en las puntitas de sus pies y besándolo de lleno en la boca. Sabía a almendras y canela y si hubiese estado más preparado, le habría gustado que el beso fuese más largo, haber tomado su mano o acariciado su cabello o haber hecho cualquier cosa más que estar ahí parado, sus ojos cerrados y mejillas encendidas.

"Tal vez podamos cenar," le dijo al alejarse, su expresión no daba indicación alguna de lo que acababa de hacer. "Si tu padre trabaja hasta tarde, o algo."

A Yamato le tomó un momento encontrar su voz. "Sí – claro, eso sería agradable," dijo estúpidamente.

Mimi estaba parada frente a la puerta, sus manos entrelazadas a sus espaldas y el rubor más dulce que él podría imaginar en sus mejillas.

"Feliz Navidad, Yama-kun," le dijo suavemente, y Yamato le dio una sonrisa completa, de las que casi nunca daba, incluso a ella.

"Feliz Navidad, Mi-rin."


	3. Equinoccio

El sonido agudo de su móvil fue lo que lo sacó de su letargo. Vio el nombre pero lo ignoró, dejando que la llamada pasase a correo de voz – una acción que francamente, no sorprendería a nadie. Siguió su paso, su mirada aun ligeramente desenfocada. El día había sido oscuro, de un color gris y soso. Una brisa gélida soplaba con diligencia como señal segura de que el otoño había venido a morir a Odaiba. Ishida Yamato no sabía qué lo hizo ir allí con el terrible tiempo que hacía, pero había aprendido que caminar afuera ayudaba cada vez que caía en lo que Takeru afectuosamente llamaba "uno de sus humores".

El parque que visitó no era particularmente hermoso ni estaba particularmente cerca de su hogar pero era un sitio pacífico y lleno de buenos recuerdos para él; a veces le gustaba escapar ahí de los problemas de su tumultuosa vida. Había algo familiar acerca de los viejos columpios y deslizadores, el campo dónde él y Takeru jugaban fútbol, mucho antes que sus padres se divorciaran; el árbol que le gustaba escalar cuando estaba aprendiendo a tocar la harmónica…

El viento sopló directamente a través de él, y sólo pausó un momento antes de continuar su camino, sus pies llevándolo por la pequeña laguna donde su madre los llevaba a alimentar a los patos. No sonrió ante el recuerdo, a pesar de que era uno bueno y ciertamente ya había perdonado a Natsuko después de tantos años. Volteo a ver la hora en su reloj de muñeca – un regalo de cumpleaños por parte de Sora – era mucho más tarde de lo que creía. Ella probablemente ya se habría ido. Trató de llamarla antes pero no logró que contestara ninguna de sus llamadas y pensó que tal vez sería bueno salir a buscarla. No había sido su intención tardarse tanto y estaba seguro que ella estaría muy molesta, pero no había nada que Yamato pudo haber hecho para evitarlo. Tenía reunión con su banda y después de eso, las cosas se salieron un poco de control.

Abrió su paraguas al sentir las primeras gotas de lluvia fría en su nuca.

El rubio suspiró, pasando sus dedos por su fino cabello. Sabía lo mucho que ella había esperado ese concierto, que había sido un manojo de nervios y rubores cuando le presentó un boleto – un obsequio de su padre como disculpa por haber estado lejos por tanto tiempo. La explicación lo hizo sonreir. Su padre nunca había pensado en disculparse por algo así, estaba seguro. Pero tal como le recordaba constantemente, su familia era muy diferente. Tenía dos padres amorosos que claramente sentían que ella era el ser humano más agraciado y perfecto que pudieron haber creado. Y a veces, Yamato creía estar de acuerdo con ellos.

La lluvia se intensificó sin que lo notara.

Ya estaba oscuro y aún seguía sin devolver una de sus llamadas. Yamato sacó su teléfono de nuevo pero esta vez, al sonar, pudo escucharlo. Miro hacía enfrente y la vio ahí, parada en medio del puente. Estaba usando un vestido que él imaginó había sido muy bonito, pero que ahora estaba completamente arruinado, mojado y abrazando su cuerpo sin clemencia. Sus sandalias de punta cerrada probablemente no fueron la mejor opción para un día lluvioso, pero probablemente no esperaba estar fuera a esta hora de la noche. Claro – ella había esperado estar en el concierto con él. Aun así, el verla parada así, su ropa y cabello mojados por tan egoísta tormenta – su corazón no pudo evitar sobresaltarse un poco.

"Mi-rin," le dijo suavemente mientras caminaba hacia ella, ofreciendo su paraguas – una acción inútil, ya que estaba completamente empapada. "Lamento haber llegado tarde. Surgieron algunas cosas y no pude salir antes."

Había querido hacerlo, de verdad que sí, pero Sora había llamado e insistido en salir a cenar juntos, que no habían hecho nada así en tanto tiempo y Yamato no pudo conjurar una razón para negarse. La cena se había extendido más de lo que había previsto y había tomado mucho esfuerzo lograr sacudírsela de encima bajo el pretexto de que pasaría la noche en casa de su hermano.

Mimi no le gritó por llegar tarde, no le reclamó por hacerla esperar. Tachikawa Mimi pudo – _debió_ hacer cualquiera de esas cosas, pero solo encogió sus hombros y cuando al fin levanto la mirada, pudo ver que la chica había estado llorando.

"Mi-rin, ¿qué pa – "

"Yamato," dijo ella, "Yo … ¿te importo?"

La pregunta y el uso de su nombre, lo hizo pausar.

"Sabes que lo haces." Le incomodaba que le preguntara algo así. Era cierto que se había tardado, pero su reacción le parecía algo excesiva y lo ponía muy nervioso. "Ven, te enfermarás si sigues aquí bajo la lluvia."

Pero no se movió ni actuó como si lo había escuchado. Lentamente, Mimi sonrió antes de rodear su cuello con sus brazos, besando sus labios firmemente. Yamato se sorprendió tanto que soltó su paraguas, temblando al estar repentinamente frio y mojado pero también se sentía cálido y ella era tan dulce, y suave, y fragante…

Sus brazos le rodearon la cintura, acercándola más a su cuerpo y profundizando el beso. Ella se alejó, pasando sus suaves manos por su cabello, alejándolo de sus azules ojos. Sin sus zapatos altos, Mimi apenas le llegaba a la barbilla, algo que en ocasiones le parecía adorable pero que ahora la hacía ver muy lejos de él.

"Sigo esperando que algún día lo digas," murmuró, "Pero creo que no va a suceder."

Yamato parpadeó, tratando de que la lluvia no entrara en sus ojos.

"¿Decir qué?"

"Que le contarás de mí."

Frunció el ceño, su cuerpo tenso y completamente empapado.

"Mi ... sabes que no puedo hacer eso."

Mimi levantó una mano en señal de alto o derrota, pero la sonrisa en sus labios no alcanzó sus ojos. "Lo sé," respondió, "Es por eso que … ya no le haré esto."

Su mano se acercó a ella, empujando un cairel detrás de su oreja y apenas rozó su fría mejilla con el dorso de sus dedos. La pregunta estaba atravesada en su garganta – quería preguntarle petulantemente cómo pretendía hacer eso, negar que se sentían de esta manera. No importaba que él estuviese saliendo con Sora desde hace dos años, o que ella tuviera sus aventurillas aquí y allá – _nadie_ importaba cuando ella volvía a Tokyo solo un par de semanas, algunas veces al año. Cuando ella estaba ahí le pertenecía a él, siempre había sido así.

En vez de eso, preguntó: "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Quiero decir que … voy a regresar," le contestó, esa triste sonrisa que no era una sonrisa a pesar de parecerlo, de nuevo plasmada en sus rosados labios. "Pero no regresaré a ti."

Yamato sintió frío. Comenzó en su pecho y se esparció lentamente a las puntas de sus dedos, a la médula de sus huesos. No le dijo adiós, ni lo besó de nuevo. Pero sus dedos rozaron la punta de los suyos por un momento antes de darle la espalda, sabiendo que él no trataría de tocarla. La miró hasta que desapareció, la lluvia golpeándolo insistentemente, su paraguas olvidado en algún lugar de aquel puente.

Su corazón, que en algún punto olvidó cómo latir, estaba ahora recordando dolorosamente cómo iba el ritmo constante. Y con cada paso venía un respiro, y con cada respiro venía un sordo golpe, y con cada golpe Ishida Yamato se daba cuenta que ella nunca había sido suya – ni una vez en todo el tiempo que él había estado enamorado de ella. Pero él había sido completamente suyo y el apenas lo notaba ahora, cuando ella le devolvía su corazón sin siquiera verlo una última vez.

Se alejó, caminando bajo los moribundos árboles de cerezo, preguntándose desde cuándo se le había prohibido conocerle más.


	4. Kairos

**NA:** Gracias por sus lindos comentarios, me alegra poder compartir esto con ustedes. Les traje otro para que vean que Yama no siempre es tan cabrón, jaja.

_Kairos_ es una de dos palabras griegas para tiempo; ésta siendo de naturaleza permanente y cualitativa. Básicamente se refiere a un "lapso en el tiempo", lo que encontré apropiado para las escenas descritas a continuación, que pintan un momento importante en la vida de Mimi y Yama.

* * *

"Yama-kun?" su voz llamó, un sonido dulceto y melodioso a pesar del tono ligeramente fastidiado. Ishida Yamato no pausó ni la volteó a ver, sus ojos fijos en el cuadernillo en frente de él mientras tachaba palabras y trataba de concentrarse.

"Yamato."

Llamó su nombre de nuevo, con más insistencia. Yamato golpeó el escritorio con el dorso de su pluma, aún ignorante de qué tan peligrosamente cerca se encontraba de enojar a su amiga. Tachikawa Mimi estaba acostada sobre su estómago, tan elegantemente como una chica de quince años podía estar. Sus piernas estaban en el aire, moviéndose hacia atrás y adelante mientras ella apoyaba su barbilla en sus manos. Carraspeó, y el fuerte sonido llamó su atención. Yamato soltó su pluma, girando en su silla para verle casualmente en su cama.

"¿Sí?" musitó, no tan irritado como … indiferente. Algo frio, incluso. Mimi lo miró con sus ceño arrugado y él se preguntó vagamente si lo regañaría por su actitud o su tono, o la manera en que la miraba – todas siendo cosas que Mimi era muy conocida por reclamarle, pero la chica parecía no tener quejas en ese momento.

"Estoy aburrida," le dijo, dejando que su cara cayera sobre la almohada y dejando caer sus piernas en la cama, casi pareciendo estar dormida. Yamato suspiró suavemente y volteó de nuevo a sus anotaciones.

"Entonces sal," le ofreció simplemente, tomando su pluma y volviendo a dónde estaba antes de ser tan rudamente interrumpido.

"No quiero salir sola," la chica gimió, claramente indicando que la conversación no había acabado. Yamato la ignoró de nuevo, escribiendo un par de líneas más. No había pensado nada cuando apareció en su puerta, ruborizada e hiperactiva diciéndole que necesitaba salir de su casa y pensó en hacerle una visita. Sabía que estaba ocupado, le dijo, y prometió no interferir en sus cosas. Aunque Tachikawa era usualmente muy ruidosa, alegre y excesivamente energética, había aprendido a través de los años a mantenerlo en un nivel mínimo cuando estaba con Yamato. Él decía que era disciplina, pero ella sabía que era simplemente que la presencia de Yamato la tranquilizaba.

"Pues haz otra cosa," le ofreció de nuevo, su ceño fruncido mientras su pluma danzaba por el papel. No, eso no suena bien para nada… "Puede que hayan algunos crayones viejos de Takeru en algún lugar de la sala. Revisa las gavetas," le dijo, sin molestarse a ver lo que asumía era su muy indignado, muy cómico rostro. No podría haber evitado reír si lo hubiese hecho.

Sintió la almohada golpear la parte de atrás de su cabeza suavemente, puntualizada con un claro "idiota" viniendo desde su cama. Yamato rio, girando de nuevo para verla con sus cejas juntas, luchando por evitar una pequeña sonrisa. Cerró su cuaderno y se puso de pie, estirando sus brazos sobre su cabeza y sofocando un bostezo.

"Vamos," le dijo, metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos. "Me haría bien caminar un poco."

Mimi saltó de la cama, sus labios esbozando una amplia sonrisa. Lo sorprendió por un momento, ver cuán feliz algo tan simple y pequeño la hacía, pero bueno, ella siempre había sido así. Era, tal vez, lo que más le enternecía de la chica. Mimi pasó rápidamente por su lado y fuera de la habitación, tomando su cartera y sombrero y saliendo del apartamento antes de terminar de ponerse los zapatos antes de que Yamato encontrara sus llaves y cerrara la puerta.

No le tuvo que preguntar a dónde quería ir, contento simplemente con seguirla. El silencio se estiraba entre ellos cómodamente, y Yamato comenzó a tararear una canción vieja para sí mismo mientras ella se mecía a su contento frente a él, sus caireles rebotando ligeramente con cada paso. No dijeron una sola palabra hasta que llegaron al pequeño parque y Mimi aceleró su paso, dejando olvidado su pequeño baile.

"Mimi, qué –," la observó correr apresurada, su vestido blanco aleteando a su alrededor, una mano sostenía su enorme sombrero color crema. Negó con la cabeza al alcanzarla. Se miraba contenta al adentrarse en el campo de girasoles, sonriéndole coqueta sobre su hombro. Yamato le devolvió una media sonrisa, sentándose bajo la sombra de un enorme árbol mientras miraba a la chica juguetear – sí, _juguetear_ entre las flores, ocasionalmente persiguiendo alguna mariposa o tratando de atrapar mariquitas en las puntas de sus dedos.

El rubio miró a su amiga con lo que podría considerarse una expresión tierna antes de sacar su vieja armónica del bolsillo. La trajo a sus labios y a medida que la melodía venía a él, cerró sus ojos. El clima era fantástico – el sol brillaba pero habían muchas nubes y soplaba una deliciosa brisa fresca. No escuchó a Mimi acercarse pero pudo oler su perfume – la dulce fragancia de vainilla y canela de su cabello, y sintió como su corazón se aceleraba un poco cuando se le acercó, cálida y fragante.

"¿En eso estabas trabajando?" le preguntó, curiosa.

Yamato terminó la canción y humedeció sus labios.

"No, esa era otra canción," dijo. Era una canción para otro momento, en otro tiempo – nada podría resultar de traerla a la vida aquí, con ella.

"Tócala para mí, ¿sí?" Mimi pidió, recostándose en el árbol. Estaba sentada en un ángulo de 45 grados, con su espalda ubicada de cierta manera que sus hombros no se tocaran; él sólo podía mirarle por el rabillo de su ojo o si se giraba sobre su hombro. Pero no hizo ninguna de esas cosas. Miro el campo de himawari, floreciendo alegremente y buscando del sol mientras él tomaba un enorme respiro. Estuvieron sentados por un buen rato, los labios de Yamato ocupados con su harmónica mientras las manos de Mimi estaban entrelazando margaritas, una sonrisa jugueteando en sus labios, escuchando la dulce melodía que tocaba para ella.

Sus ojos estaban cerrados y sonrió ante el instrumento cuando sintió a Mimi moverse al otro lado, ladear su cabeza para verle, aunque él no la miró a ella.

"Yama?" Su voz era suave, y lo sorprendió. No pausó, porque era tan suave, tan dulce que no interfería con la melodía. Muy seguido se sorprendía de cuanto le gustaba escucharle hablar, incluso cuando eran niñadas que a él no le interesaban en lo más mínimo. Hizo silencio por un momento y su tonada tomó un ritmo más alegre. Yamato volteó a verla, sólo por un momento, sólo lo suficiente para ver la amarga sonrisa que tenía para él.

"Me mudaré, sabes. A América."

Levantó sus cejas y la música cesó abruptamente. Mimi se le hacía extraña en ese momento, y se dio cuenta muy tarde que lo que había tomado como traviesa inquietud había sido ansiedad. ¿Hace cuánto traía eso encima?

"Mis padres me lo dijeron hace unas semanas, yo … no sabía cómo decírtelo." Sus ojos buscaron algo en él, pero si lo encontró o no, Yamato no podía decir. "¿No vas a decir nada?" le preguntó, y podía verlo entonces, escondido en el rabillo de sus ojos, detrás de cada larga pestaña – cuán herida se sentía de ver que él parecía ser indiferente a sus palabras.

Humedeció sus labios, girando un poco para poderla ver mejor, sólo sobre su hombro. Entonces, el más leve movimiento para encoger sus hombros.

"¿Qué quieres que diga?"

De inmediato supo que había cometido un error. Mimi presionó sus labios, sus manos arrugando su vestido. Se acercó a él, su rostro angustiado y ligeramente histérico. "Dí que nada cambiará," le pidió suavemente, agachando su cabeza, "No quiero irme."

Yamato la miró, observando como sus caireles color miel adornaban su ovalado rostro, como sus ojos dorados se arrugaban en las esquinas cuando iba a llorar. Estiró una mano hacia ella y tomó la suya por un momento demasiado breve, y no lo suficiente. Cuando le soltó, sintió un peso foráneo en su pecho, un pequeño dolor que no sabía o recordaba haber sentido antes. No le ofreció palabras de consuelo ni buscó aliviarla de otra manera, pero tan gentilmente como pudo, soltó su mano y su armónica volvió a sus labios. La tonada que le ofrecía era lenta y muy, muy suave. La tocó delicadamente para ella, susurrando las notas para que quizás, sólo quizás, se sintiera consolada.

La canción terminó y Yamato suspiró, la comisura de sus labios torciéndose en una pequeña e irónica sonrisa. Sin verla directamente, sabiendo que si lo hacía estaría llorando, se puso de pie, dejando salir un respiro antes de voltearse para ofrecerle su mano. Mimi la tomó sin dudar, sus dedos torpemente aferrándose a la cadena de margaritas que había estado haciendo. Yamato la tomó gentilmente, examinándola con curiosidad por un momento.

"Haces las cosas más extrañas, Mi-rin," le dijo, terminando de unir los dos extremos para hacer una pequeña coronilla que puso en el cabello de Mimi. Tenía que admitirlo – el efecto era casi mágico. Mi-rin se miraba como un hada princesa en esas terribles historias que insistía en leerle, pero no le dijo esto. En vez de eso, metió sus manos en sus bolsillos para evitar la tentación de coger la suya de nuevo, y comenzó a caminar, mirándole sobre el hombro.

"Vamos," le dijo, "Ya voy tarde a práctica."

Y así, como si nada, Mimi sonrió. "¿Crees que puedas tocar esa canción hoy? En la que estabas trabajando, creo …"

No supo qué lo hizo decirlo, sólo sabía que su Mimi se iba, que quería llorar y que no había absolutamente nada que él podía hacer para evitar cualquiera de las dos. Pero las cosas no tenían que cambiar justo ahora, justo ese día – podían tener una alegre tarde más, con Mimi siendo imposible y Yamato llegando tarde a su práctica.


	5. Araña de Dos Corazones

**Summary:** En donde Yamato reflexiona acerca de sí mismo, Taichi y Mimi.

* * *

Every move you make, breaks me, breaks me.

"Two Hearted Spider", by Editors.

* * *

La miró por largos momentos de extensa contemplación, su mirada azulada fija en su en su delicado marco. Cuando la lluvia se detuvo fue la primera en salir de la casa, casi botando a un indignado Taichi fuera de su camino. Se apoyaba casualmente en el balcón mientras que Taichi estaba sentado en la cornisa de piedra, recostándose contra una de las columnas. La casa había sido diseñada en un estilo muy occidental con techos altos, columnas amplias, pisos de madera curada, y era un regalo de Tachikawa Keisuke a su familia; uno que había sido tan amable de prestar a su hija y sus amigos para pasar el largo fin de semana en el campo.

Sus miradas la siguieron en silencio mientras se erguía, alta y orgullosa, su rostro hacia el cielo despejado con una sonrisa imposiblemente brillante. El vestido blanco que usaba era casi un pecado, mostrando longitudes de piel blanca y cremosa que había hecho que sus ojos se perdieran mucho más de lo que quizás pretendió.

"¿Por qué rayos estará sonriendo?" Taichi preguntó, luego de un momento.

"Un arcoíris, alguna mariposa…" Yamato dijo, moviendo la mano sin interés. "Algo así."

A lo lejos, escucharon a Mimi reír. "¡Yama-kun, Tai-kun!" exclamó, "Estoy viendo el arcoíris más _brillante_ de mi vida. Se lo están perdiendo, aburridos."

Taichi achicó sus ojos, viendolo con sospecha. "Estás haciendo trampa. No sé _cómo_, pero lo haces." Su tono era bajo y frío, casi celoso.

El rubio se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia. "No pretendas que no sabes la clase de cosas que la hacen feliz."

En cualquier otro día podía ignorarlo, fingir ignorancia, o demencia o ceguera. Pero no hoy. No cuando los ojos de Taichi perforaban huecos a lado de su cabeza, no cuando podía sentirlo prácticamente ardiendo en su proximidad y su presencia.

"Te ama," Taichi dijo de repente, casi como si fuese una cuestión casual. Había logrado mantener la mayoría de su antipatía fuera de su tono también, algo que Yamato podía felicitarle.

Sus ojos, marrones como el chocolate caliente, estaban fijos en ella mientras daba vueltas, disfrutando de la luz del sol. Y mientras él miraba a Mimi, Yamato lo miraba a él. Conocía el ángulo de esa sonrisa, el brillo de sus ojos. No tenía que darse la vuelta para saber que ella estaría sonriéndole a Taichi, soplando un beso que él trataría de atrapar con una palma abierta.

Volteó a ver justo a tiempo para verla soplando un diente de león, pidiendo un deseo en secreto. Mordía su labio inferior, escondiendo una sonrisa que Yamato sabía le pertenecía a él, y solamente él. Asintió una vez, agradeciendo el gesto y ella se disolvió en una carcajada, dándoles la espalda a ambos y desapareciendo entre los altos girasoles.

_Era tan obvio, y aun así…_

"Te ama a ti, también," Yamato dijo, su sonrisa tan fría como la que Taichi le estaba dando.


	6. Cientos de Besos

**Summary:** En donde Mimi encuentra a Yamato mirándola y lo premia con cientos de dulces besos.

* * *

A veces lo encontraba mirándola. No de manera amargada como siempre, sino gentil, parpadeando lentamente como si temiera que desaparecería si se movía bruscamente. Mimi ladearía su cabeza, sus labios formando una sonrisa y le preguntaría, ¿Qué pasa?' y él sacudiría su cabeza, reiría para sí mismo y le diría que no se preocupara.

Otras veces, le daría cierta mirada, como si fuera la cosa más maravillosa que él había visto y cuando ella preguntara, se reiría de nuevo, le diría que estaba siendo torpe e ignoraría sus berrinches.

Pero habían veces en que Yamato pararía de hacer lo que sea que estuviese haciendo y buscaría tocarla. Algo simple como tomar su mano, o tocar su pelo, o besar su hombro. Apoyaría su frente contra la suya y cerraría sus ojos antes de besar cada una de sus pestañas.

"A veces," le diría, "No sé qué hice para merecerte."

Y Mimi le regalaría cientos de besos y lo sentiría disolverse entre sus manos, aferrarse a ella como si fuese la vida misma.

Para Mimi, amarlo nunca fue una opción. Había brillado como faro, lo podría haber encontrado con los ojos cerrados. Yamato había sido el único para ella, lo supo desde la primera vez que lo vió reír, demasiado ida ya para considerar que él tenía a alguien más. No había sido tan simple para él, lo sabía. Él había tenido que escoger entre el amor de su vida y su mejor amiga, romper el corazón de alguien, quizás más de una vez.

Así que cuando le decía cosas así, Mimi quería llorar y besar todas las disculpas de sus labios, porque amarlo nunca había sido una opción para ella pero él sí había tenido una oportunidad, y la había elegido a ella.

Cerró el libro, caminando hacia él y sentándose con cuidado sobre su regazo, guardando su rostro entre su cuello y hombro. "Vamos a la cama," le dijo, las palabras rozando su cuello, provocando escalofrios en su espina dorsal. "Me lo puedes recordar."


	7. En ocasiones especiales

**Notas de Autor: **No estoy siguiendo una línea de tiempo clara, lo sé, pero es que me aburro de adaptar estas cosas al español. Creo que de ahora en adelante sólo colgaré nuevos.

* * *

Se había acabado hace un tiempo ya, de eso no había duda alguna. _No que Yamato había tenido las agallas de pararse como un hombre y decírselo _…pero Mimi entendía que así eran las cosas. Le había dado un ultimátum que él había ignorado, dejándola sin opción más que aceptar que su príncipe en armadura brillante era un patán insensible en quien no podía contar; ni ahora, ni nunca. Aun así, no creía que estaba mal en esperar algún tipo de reacción de su parte – era una ocasión especial, ¿no?

Pensándolo racionalmente, Mimi sabía que no podía esperar nada bueno de su parte. Ya la había decepcionado en toda manera posible, después de todo. Estaba aquella vez hace algunas semanas cuando un familiar cercano a ella había fallecido. Mimi había estado divagando entre sobriedad y una melancolía que la tenía ebria y confundida, y en un breve momento de coraje le confesó a Mitsuki que extrañaba a Yamato.

—Desearía que estuviese aquí—soltó torpemente—, siempre era cálido, creo…

Siempre la había hecho sentir mejor y pensaba que tal vez con la provocación adecuada, podía ser esa persona de nuevo.

Antes de que su amiga pudiera detenerla, Mimi le envió un mensaje de texto. Un simple _hola_, que él contestó cínicamente comentando que hacía mucho tiempo no escuchaba de ella. Mimi se erizó, pero muy elegantemente le dijo que había estado ocupada con su luto y cuidando de su familia. Yamato había sido muy metódico al preguntar quién había fallecido, cómo había sucedido y si todos estaban bien. Casi se sintió mejor.

Y entonces, _Mis más sinceras condolencias a ti y a tu familia._

Casi se había vuelto loca. Sus ojos brillaban y ardían y sintió una frialdad esparcirse desde el medio de su pecho hasta que las yemas de sus dedos estaban frías y entumecidas.

—¡Mis más sinceras condolencias! —exclamó. Como si fueran colegas del trabajo que ocasionalmente compartían el elevador … como si nunca habían sido algo más. Masajeó su sien, pensando en toda la conversación.

_Gracias, supongo._

_¿Qué sucede?_

_Oh, nada._

_Dime qué pasa._

_Eso me hizo sentir como una colega más. Menos que eso, incluso._

Una pausa.

_Es difícil, saber qué decir en estas circumstancias._

_Sí,_ quería decirle, _debe ser tan difícil pensar en palabras de consuelo para alguien que acaba de perder un miembro de su familia. Pobre de ti._ Pero tragó ese veneno y escribió algo más, algo con gracia y educado para evitar otra confrontación. Esos reclamos suyos fueron lo que terminaron de alejarlo de ella, al final.

_Entiendo. Mi familia y yo apreciamos tus amables palabras._

Paró de hablar al respecto después de eso, pero cuando llegó a casa se aseguró de dar _sus más sinceras condolencias_ a sus padres, quienes la miraron con entendimiento y le dejaron irse a su habitación sin discutirlo. Luego, cuando su madre preguntó: _¿Te molesta que ya no te ame?_, Mimi pensó que moriría.

—Puedo vivir con eso—contestó—, es pensar en ya no amarlo más que me rompe el corazón.

Al menos sabía que no se había perdido de nada cuando de ser consolada se trataba.

Cuando su cumpleaños llegó, el tema volvió a relucir.

— ¿Crees que lo recuerde? —preguntó una de sus dulces y torpes amigas americanas, hacienda que Mimi se tensara brevemente.

—Espero que no—dijo honestamente—, no sé qué haré si me envía _sus mejores deseos_.

La última palabra casi la escupió.

Cuando el día llegó, Mimi casi se sentía bien. Había celebrado el fin de semana y, compartiendo una copa de vino con algún viejo interés amoroso, casi se rindió a las lágrimas. Pero se tragó el vino rosa hasta la última gota y colocó una sonrisa en su rostro, porque Yamato no tenía un lugar ni en su fiesta ni en su vida.

Iba camino a la biblioteca cuando el mensaje llegó.

_— ¡Hoy cumple años una princesa!_

—Pero eso es dulce, Mimi—su amiga dijo—, creo que fue un lindo detalle.

Se encogió de hombros, observando la pantalla en sus manos y sintiendo cómo su cuerpo se entumecía por un segundo.

—Supongo—dijo, pero no pudo evitar la pequeña sonrisa en sus labios—. _Es_ dulce, ¿cierto?

Ciertamente podría haber sido peor. Era una buena manera de comenzar la conversación, haciéndola sentir como la princesa que era. Mimi rió suavemente.

—Al menos no me ofreció sus felicitaciones y buenos deseos—dijo, negando con su cabeza. No creía ser capaz de soportar otra frase genérica como esa.

El siguiente text cayó al llegar al auto.

_—Muchas felicidades y mis mejores deseos._

Mimi se detuvo, sintiendo el calor llegar a sus puños cerrados y pateando el piso con un vicio. Quería quebrar su móvil, chocar su auto – quería romperle su linda y condenada nariz a Ishida. No importaba que trató de hacerle plática después, que le deseó un buen día y se interesó por saber de su celebración. Mimi le contestó sin interés y sintió como sus dedos pesaban como hierro al poner un tono interesado en sus palabras, un toque de gratitud para efecto.

_Al menos dime que me amas, patán insensible._

Seguro no había querido decir eso, ¿cierto? Mimi suspiró, sabiendo que no habría respuesta después de eso. Tenía cierta tendencia a desaparecer cuando Mimi hacía cualquier sugerencia de la existencia de intimidad entre ellos. Ese día no sería más especial que el anterior, o el anterior a ese. Pero lo recordaría más tarde, almorzando con sus padres y en la cena con sus amigos, al recibir un mensaje de algún vecino que tuvo en la universidad.

_Mi niña, ¡feliz cumpleaños! Te quiero mucho y estoy muy feliz que hayas sido mi vecina, realmente espero verte pronto. En un corto tiempo te convertiste en una persona muy importante para mí y quiero que sepas que lo digo en serio cuando te deseo lo mejor y que tú siempre tienes una casa aquí si llegas a visitar._

Decir que Mimi estaba indignada era la atenuación del año. Tuvo que excusarse de la mesa para evitar llorar ahí mismo, y le tomó un momento recuperarse. Se sintió tan humillada recibiendo un mensaje tan cálido y cariñoso de su ex vecino que conoció apenas por algunos meses cuando todo lo que Yamato le había enviado eran sus _felicitaciones _y_ buenos deseos_. Lógicamente, no podía entender cómo su relación había caído en tal punto. Siempre pensó que si él le hubiese dicho como se sentía, ella podría haber encontrado como lidiar con ello de manera saludable y habría más entre ellos que esa ahogada conversación. Era casi como si quisiera negar que alguna vez hubo algo más entre ellos, pero Mimi no soportaba pretender que él no fue alguien importante en su vida.

Pero seguramente nada era peor que ser lentamente reasegurada de cuán indiferente le era ahora, un momento especial a la vez.


	8. Tournesol

**Notas:** Ni principio, ni fin. Sólo quería escribir algo con girasoles, he notado que es un tema recurrente en mis Mimatos: las flores. En algún punto lo exploraré más a fondo, pero por los momentos... Creo que pronto cerraré esta historia y comenzaré o nuevas colecciones, o escritos individuales. ¿Ideas?

* * *

_"El girasol es mío, de alguna manera." _

Vincent Van Gogh

* * *

A veces, no sabía por qué, pero su sonrisa lo hacía sentir raro. Había escuchado a las niñas de su clase reirse y mencionar mariposas en sus estómagos, pero nunca creyó que realmente se sintiera así. Sin embargo ahí estaba, parado como un tonto y ahí estaba ella, sonriendo, y sentía como si se hubiese tragado una colonia de ellas. Cuando ella volteó y lo atrapó mirándola, giró su mirada hacia la distancia, fingiendo indiferencia. No podía saber si la había convencido o no.

Había estado con la mirada perdida en los girasoles por más minutos de lo que quería contar. Altos y orgullosos, tan brillantes, tan amplias, tan amarillas; le daban la bienvenida a la brisa de verano. Al verla caminar volteó su rostro hacia arriba, hacia ella, siguiéndola mucho después de que se había ido y su sonrisa con ella. Parpadeó, preguntándose si eso era lo que sentían las girasoles cuando seguían al sol.

Su risa era el sonido más dulce que había escuchado. Pensaba en ella al sacar su vieja armónica y llevarla a sus labios, repitiendo el sonido de su risa tras que Taichi les contara aquel estúpido chiste. No lo había encontrado gracioso pero ahora, deseaba ser un poco más como Taichi, tan solo para poder contarle chistes y escucharla reír más seguido. En vez de eso, todo lo que lograba era hacer que se le pusieran rosadas las orejas. Gruñó, llevándose una mano a la frente y dejando caer su instrumento.

—¿Por qué te detienes?

Yamato miró a su alrededor, encontrando a Mimi, que lo miraba curiosa con ojos grandes color miel. Sintió que se le subía el color al cuello y tragó con dificultad, evitando su mirada.

—No quería tocar —mintió.

Mimi suspiró con melancolía, alzando su rostro hacia el cielo.

—¿Puedo tratar?—preguntó con timidez, y Yamato no supo qué decirle. La miró por un momento, luego sacudió la cabeza y, al ver su decepción, la sacudió de nuevo con torpeza. Se la ofreció casi con demasiada rapidez.

—Claro.

El rostro de Mimi se iluminó y la detuvo delicadamente en sus pequeñas manos. Cuando llevó el intrumento a sus labios, casi lo besó, tan suavemente como si fueran los labios de algún amante. Los sonidos que produjo no eran agraciados o particularmente bellos. Pero las notas eran suaves aunque desordenadas, y él rió cuando soltó su risilla alegre.

—Creo que no le gusto mucho—rió.

—¿Qué podría no gustarle?

Mimi mordió su labio inferior, tratando de esconder su sonrojo tras su cabello suelto y fragante. Yamato quería que la tierra se lo tragara. Estaba sentada con las piernas estiradas frente a ella, relajada como si nada más importara y él no hubiera dicho nada.

—¿Te gustan los girasoles?—le preguntó.

—Supongo —Yamato contestó tras un momento, sus pensamientos regresando a los brillantes pétalos—. Nunca han tenido causa para ofenderme.

—Creo que son hermosos —pausó, torciendo los labios—. Me recuerdan un poco a ti.

Yamato se giró tan súbitamente que creyó que se rompería el cuello.

—¿Cómo - cómo soy como un girasol?—preguntó, sintiendo la boca seca de repente.

—No lo sé —Mimi dijo, sonrojándose furiosamente—, supongo ... supongo que has cambiado. Antes, siempre estabas apagado, ¿sabes? Pequeño —le sonrió—, y mírate ahora.

No quería verse a sí mismo ahora, muy aturdido por su confesión de que ella misma lo miraba y _notaba_ cosas.

—¿Crees que he cambiado?

Sabía que lo había hecho. Nadie podía salir de una aventura que atentaba contra su vida a los once años, y no estar cambiado. Y él estaba lidiando con eso, con su nueva vida y sus nuevos amigos y su hermano y madre — y a veces, aún era demasiado. Se preguntó si había notado eso también.

Traía una libretita en su mano y tenía una pluma oscura en su mano, agachada para escribir algo en la página. Volteó hacia arriba, algo desenfocada.

—¿Cuál es el kanji para girasol?

—Himawari —pausó, acercándose y tomando la libreta de sus manos, apenas rozando sus hombros—. _Muku _significa 'hacia', _hi _es 'sol' y _aoi..._

—¿Alcea?

La miró, sorprendido, y Mimi se encogió de hombros.

—Sora me ha estado enseñando ikebana —explicó—. Es divertido.

Yamato observó su letra nítida, la suya que era alargada y aún brillaba con tinta fresca. Miró hacia arriba y ella tenía el rostro hacia el jardín; sus ojos eran como piscinas de oro derretido. Sintió el calor subirle al cuello y las mejillas y luego bajar a la punta de sus dedos, asentándose en su estómago.

—Tournesol —murmuró, sorprendido que su propia lengua no lo traicionó.

—¿Perdón?

—Tournesol —repitió distraído, evitando su mirada—. Es francés, para girasol.

Sus ojos se iluminaron y se acercó a él, tanto que podía contar las pecas en el puente de su pequeña nariz.

—_Tourunusoru _—repitió, y él rió ante su acento, sorprendido de que nunca antes había notado el agradable timbre de su voz—. ¿Lo estoy diciendo bien?

—Casi —le dijo, y las orillas de sus labios temblaron en una sonrisa.

—Touru — toure, _tournesol _—ella sonrió—. Es una palabra tan hermosa.

Volvió su atención a la libreta, dibujando una flor alta y escribiendo la palabra en una esquina. Miró hacia otro lado una vez que vio el pequeño corazón que dibujó a su lado, sintiéndose caliente y torpe y avergonzado de que lo encontrara viendo sobre su hombro. Quería decirle algo más, enseñarle otras palabras y hacerla sonreír así, pero en vez de hacerlo se recostó hacia atrás, relajando sus hombros y llevando su armónica a sus labios. Se sobresaltó por el dulzor persistente, el rastro de su brillo labial y, cuando le preguntó por qué tenía rojas las mejillas, no pudo hacer más que pretender que no la escuchaba, alzando el sonido de su armónica.


End file.
